Life Shift
by JustBFree
Summary: Following a crushing rejection, Niles realizes that the only way to move on is to move away.
1. Chapter 1

A change. 

This had been what he'd needed for years, though he hadn't dared to admit it to himself or anyone else. A change. And what a change!

Niles stretched his arms overhead and moved to look out the nearest window. Paris, city of light, bustled by quickly, it's people so cultured and vibrant that he'd often wondered how he had ever found the strength to leave. He must have forgotten; so drawn in to the world of the upper class, the bourgiose of Seattle. None of it mattered to him any longer- he'd felt it in his bones, years ago, when his priorities had changed. Love and friendship had taken its rightful place of importance over wealth and power. When a man's priorities changed, his setting must follow.

He had not returned to France since that ill-fated honeymoon with his first wife, years and years ago now.

Niles paused at that thought. He was a twice-divorced man in his forties, who had uprooted himself in an effort to forget the past. He was alone in France- he had no friends in this country, this entire continent, and his family had no idea he was there. He had disappeared from Seattle only the day before, the seventh day of his absence from his daily life. Frasier might have assumed him depressed and in need of solitude with a bottle of wine; how surprised his brother would be, to learn of what he'd done!

Was he running from something or genuinely in need of this life-shift? Only time would tell. He didn't want to analyze himself for too long, he was sure that what he would discover would not be encouraging. In fact he was tired of analyzing people altogether; he wanted a change of profession as well as everything else.

_Enough of this_, he thought. _I have come to Paris. I can make a life here, I can start fresh here. More than anything, I need to start over._

He glanced around himself. The hotel room had not been booked in advance, one of the few things he had not prepared for in the cold determination of the past week. He shook his head, irritated that the jet lag of his journey would not likely dissipate for days. He had slept in his clothes, so exhausted was he upon finally arriving and settling into the room, and had to stop himself from smoothing the wrinkles in his shirt.

Niles clenched his jaw. _Always so fastidious. That feminine attention to appearance. You idiot, Dad was right all along. And you knew the kind of man she wanted. No wonder she...no, stop thinking about that. About her. That's over._

He ran a tired hand over his face. _I can't go on pretending to be an aristocrat. So what if my shirt is wrinkled- why am I wearing a suit, anyway? I'll leave those in the past with everything else. Did I ever care so much about clubs and wine and fashion? It's time I left that all behind and started living like a man!_

A man.

All this time, and he had never once acted like a real man. Favoring soft words over action, "mastering his baser instincts", ignoring the pursuit of what he truly desired for the sake of some misguided sense of honor. Yes, he'd been the friend, the shoulder to cry on...and what had it earned him in the end?

_No more._

Niles took a deep breath, stretched again, and began to make phone calls.


	2. Chapter 2

One full week with no word. 

Frasier paced the length of his apartment daily, muttering to himself, wondering the whereabouts of his brother. It was not that he or his father were terribly worried over Nile's safety- after so long a silence they had gone looking for him and learned that his apartment lease had been broken and Frasier himself had learned from another psychologist that all of his brother's patients had been referred to different practices. Niles's own practice had been sold, his secretary given a monstrously generous severance.

It was obvious that Niles had planned his departure, but where was the man?

"When I find out where he's gone, I'll follow him there just so I can kill him." Frasier had declared. His irritation masked his dread, of course- his brother had abandoned his life in Seattle. How long would he be gone? Would he ever come back? He didn't want to entertain the idea of Niles being away for longer than a month, maybe two, before he would return. Niles was both his sibling and his friend; Frasier didn't want to voice the growing truth, that he was already lonely and missing his brother.

Martin glanced over to his son. "That's always an option. For a second there I was afraid you'd psycho-analyze him to death."

"Strangling him would offer more closure." Frasier grumbled.

"He might have just decided to take a trip- you know, blow off some steam, get away from things for a while."

Frasier shook his head and side-stepped Eddie, who was chasing the rubber ball Martin had just tossed. "No, no. You don't release your apartment and close your practice if you're just going for a vacation- not even for an extended one. This is bigger." Frasier's voice rang the truth.

Martin raised his brows. "Well, you don't suppose that he and D-"

"Of course I suppose it!" Frasier burst out, surprising them both with his show of temper. The man was becoming angrier as his thoughts raced over the situation. "I told him not to do it, that it would be a mistake. A disaster! He didn't say anything about it after that night, and now he's gone. I don't need to be a detective to know what he's done."

Martin sighed at the news, though he understood the situation better now he was not surprised at what had happened. "Niles, Niles...when is that kid gonna catch a break?"

The answers father and brother sought came in a short e-mail.

**"Dear Frasier and Dad,**

**As you may already know, I have left Seattle. I want to start a new life in France. Don't blame Daphne for this, it was my decision. I will write again soon.**

**Love,  
Niles"**

Martin hadn't known what to make of the message, but Frasier eventually made things clear. It had happened the night before Daphne's wedding, when Niles had gone to her, finally finding the courage to show her that beneath years of loyal friendship, a deep love had grown for her. A love that Niles had never before felt- not with his first wife and certainly not for his second.

Frasier was not forthcoming with details, but suffice to say that things had not ended well. Niles had been adamant that he was left alone, and he had respected his brother's wishes, but Frasier had never expected Niles to flee the country over a woman!

He didn't know what to do, so Frasier decided to reply to his brother's short message with one of his own.

**"Niles,  
I am relieved to know that you are safe- I want your happiness more than you could ever know, but you are only running from your problems if you stay in France. We miss you and want you back home."**

It was half an hour later when Niles replied.

**"Frasier, if you want me to be happy then you will wish me luck in my new life. Seattle holds more bad memories for me than good. My home is in Paris now."**

Niles gently shut his laptop and set it aside. He felt better now after asserting himself to his brother, and the finality of his words seemed concrete. _'Yes, France is my home now.'_ He thought to himself.

He'd leased the first apartment he'd been shown, more out of a desire to get started then to establish himself in an elegant neighborhood. The apartment fit in with his new simplistic take on life. So long as the few appliances were in working condition and the area was reasonably safe, Niles was set to begin.

But to begin on what?

He had met no one, he was still alone on that side of the globe and unemployed. He was an industrious person and didn't like the idea of staying in with nothing to do- he would be fine without a regular income for a while, however, the desire to be productive was ingrained within himself. His talents reached beyond psychology; he was learned in music and wine, but Niles was desperate for new things. He spent several days roaming his new city, searching for something productive and fulfilling to do with his time.

It was pure accidental luck that he'd found himself a place as a photographer's assistant. And even stranger luck that he'd met Jasmine.

It had not been the result of any planning on his part, in fact Niles had been content to remain unattached for some time, but as was typical in his life, things had not gone according to his plan. He'd only been in France for two months when things had taken this unique and pleasurable turn.

Strangely, it was Frasier who had set events into motion. As had become their only means of communicating, Frasier had sent his brother a proud e-mail.

**"Niles,**

**It might please you to know that I have been in talks with publishers for the past few weeks, and a house in New York finally agreed to print a collection of my essays! The publishing house distributes in Paris, so look for my name the next time you find yourself in a book shop.**

**Dad is doing fine, and even taken with a woman we met last week when he relented and accompanied me to an art exhibition. If you were here, I think you would like her.**

**Love, Frasier."**

As requested, his brother had made no mention at all of Daphne. Not because it was too painful, but Niles felt it was necessary for him to move on. Perhaps if he heard no news of her, he could forget her.

Impossible, of course he knew, but he wanted to be free of all that had held him back in Seattle.


	3. Chapter 3

Even now, he found himself unbalanced, unsure if he should allow himself too much happiness over the new good things in his life. Niles enjoyed his meager occupation, building on the photography skills he'd developed in college; the work was exciting to him- here he often worked outdoors, in locations all around his beloved France. 

His knowledge of the language expanded with each day, until it became rare that anyone could peg him as an American. This was what Niles realized he'd so desperately needed; the new start that gave him hope for what was already turning out to be a pleasant life.

He was not his past clumsy, nervous self. He was more relaxed, confident in himself- Niles flourished without the barriers that had held him back in Seattle.

_Seattle._

Niles found that he rarely thought of his home city anymore. When he did, he looked back on it as a past life, one that he allowed to make him miserable, and one he was glad to be done with.

Right when he'd thought himself to be as content as a man in his position could hope to be, Niles ran into Jasmine.

Literally.

He'd been at a small American bookstore, one of only two in all of Paris. Frasier had published a self-help book that apparently was doing quite well in America, but as it turned out, was all but unknown of in Europe. Niles had had to really dig to find his brother's name on the shelves.

_We were fools to think that we could have written a book together!_

Smiling, he'd been on his way to the register, when a woman had turned a corner and plowed straight into him, practically burying her nose in his collarbones. Niles had grabbed hold of her arms to keep her from falling, while she'd done the same to the lapels of his leather jacket.

Apologies had spilled from her lips before he'd even released her, "I'm so sorry! I wasn't looking and I am in such a hurry-"

"No apologies necessary, it happens to us all." Niles released her and she took a step back, giving him his first glance at her face. "Jasmine?"

She stared back at him, her green eyes searching. "You are...Nicolas's assistant?"

Niles felt dumbfounded. One of his living photography subjects, Jasmine DeMarco, was standing before him! Naturally, being French and a model, the woman was beautiful. Long, Nordic blonde hair fell past her shoulders in slight waves, while green eyes struck from within her classically lovely face.

She stood before him in casual weekend clothes, obviously harried. "I, yes, I am Niles Crane." He'd almost introduced himself as a doctor, but caught himself before making that mistake. Being Dr. Niles Crane was part of a different life.

Rather than the snotty stereotype the world expected of models, Jasmine smiled and shook his hand. "It is good to meet you, Niles. I'm sorry, I made you drop your book." Quickly, she bent to retrieve it for him. "Oh, a self-improvement study?"

He could feel his cheeks heat with color. "I- my brother wrote it. The sales are not faring so well in the European market, so I thought to give him a boost."

Jasmine clutched her own book and walked with him to the register line. "Your brother is a doctor?"

"Yes, a psychiatrist. He's a radio personality, he doesn't keep a practice." He didn't want to explain himself and his past as a doctor to her fully, but all the same it had been weeks since he'd had someone to chat with outside of those he worked with.

Niles figured that he'd been in his self-imposed isolation for long enough.


	4. Chapter 4

Trysts and lovers had been few and far between in Niles's life. There were the few girls in college whom he'd had, all of them silly sophomores who had thought of him as a more experienced tutor. Those flings were over before they'd even begun; they were girls testing their newfound freedom from their parents, trying to find their way and he...well, Niles had never been in a position to be picky with women.

Until only recently.

Looking back on the years since his first divorce, Niles could appreciate that he was wealthy, educated and at least somewhat more attuned to a woman's needs. He still had love to give, and his hopes had rested on Daphne.

_Daphne, Daphne._

The lithe Manchester beauty had enchanted him from the first time he'd laid eyes on her; it had been more than her lovely face and tempting body. Niles had known, within minutes of meeting her, that she was kind and warm. That warmth had been sorely lacking in Maris, a fact that had only hit him after his first encounter with Ms. Moon. He had been confused by this discovery of pure humanity that emanated from her, leaving Maris colder and more remote by comparison.

As his affections for the "other woman" had grown, Niles had been forced to take a look at his life and he had not liked what he'd seen. Maris had been his key to the life of high society, the top echelon that he had for so long admired and coveted.

Gradually, Niles had come to the realization that he had used Maris as a stepping-stone into the top clubs and circles. He had loved her, though not the way a husband should love his wife.

Perhaps they had used each other, a sick semblance of marriage.

He tried not to think of the debacle with Mel- that was a mistake not worth revisiting, but what of Daphne?

Niles shook his head and turned his eyes to the window that looked out over the street. At one point in his life he would have turned up his nose at any apartment lower than the fifth floor, but he found that he better appreciated the second-story view.

And he found a greater happiness living in the present, and less time revisiting his past.

_I am happy now- I can't risk what I've gained by mourning over all that I've lost._

He shifted in bed slightly, careful not to wake Jasmine.

Her hair was tangled all about her head in a glorious halo of pale Nordic blonde. She was the first woman he'd had in France since he'd made his great escape from the States. She was the first woman he'd had over to his new apartment and into his bed. Jasmine was the first woman to know the new Niles.

She had moaned and cried out at what he'd done to her in the long hours of the night; things that the prim Dr. Crane of Seattle had once only fantasized about doing to one Ms. Daphne Moon. He had unleashed himself on Jasmine and she had loved it- she had met him move for move, twisting, turning just so.

_I could get used to this new life_, he thought, and finally allowed himself to fall asleep.

Hours later, and the crack of thunder awoke him. The rain of Paris seemed somehow more poingnant than that of Seattle.

It was dark out, despite that his wall clock announced it being late in the morning.

"Why are you in Paris, Niles?"

He rolled onto his left, to find that Jasmine was at his desk, rifling through her purse. She was searching for something, and she was also only wearing one of his old dress shirts- one of the few wardrobe relics he'd kept from his old life, the others being his Rolex, a few pairs of gold cufflinks, and a lapel pin that Martin had given to him at his first wedding.

She turned to look at him then, after finding the Red Apple cigarettes she'd been looking for. He frowned slightly; Niles didn't like it when women smoked, but then again he was in Paris and couldn't be too disapproving as she lit the tip. Her lighter flared for a moment, and was gone as quickly as it'd come.

"I came to find new work," he said.

She smiled at him, leaning back against the desk. "There is much work to be done in America. No man comes to Paris to work. Men come here to forget."

Jasmine leaned back slightly farther, parting her legs just a bit wider to tease him with a peek at her sex. Young as she was, she was a seductress already. It was often said that French women were born to seduce men and here was the proof before him.

"You clever girl. Yes, I came to forget. To get a new start."

"You came here because of a woman." She stated this, she was not asking him. Perhaps Daphne was not the only psychic he was to meet in his life.

He sat up in the bed, not caring when the blanket and sheets fell about his waist. He was naked beneath the sheets, just as she had been before stealing his shirt. "Yes, there was a woman. But she is not my only reason for wanting a new life. It was everything else; I took a look at my life and realized that I was not happy. I had visited France before, and I had been happy here."

"And France, has she made you happy again?"

He looked at Jasmine, really looking at her; Niles considered the question, and spoke from the heart. "Yes, she certainly has."


	5. Chapter 5

Months passed, though Niles wasn't sure how many. He was not trying to keep track of the days since leaving Seattle. Nearly all traces of his past fastidious nature had fallen away, along with the bad memories he'd tried to lock away in the far off dungeons of his mind. He was a new man, so new that even he sometimes had to double-check his reflection in the morning.

The photography kept him busy during the day and Jasmine kept him very busy at night.

Things were working in his favor on all fronts, but even Niles couldn't ignore the wisdom of that little voice whispering warnings that things could turn around, leaving him even more miserable than before. He acknowledged that voice every once and again, but he had learned not to ruin a good thing- Martin would have been proud to know that Niles had finally learned how to enjoy life rather than analyze it.

"You're being pensive again. What's bothering you?"

Niles glanced down to find Jasmine staring up at him. Her features vaguely reminded him of a cat's, especially her eyes.

He took a deep breath. "Oh, nothing in particular. I'm just wondering when this will all come crashing down on me, that's all."

Jasmine rose out of his embrace, careless again in her nudity. It was late, nearing one in the morning. He had an early shoot and she'd been signed to a new assignment, but they had spent the night together again. There was no light in her room, save for the sweeping light of the Eiffel Tower. It came over her for just an instant, bathing her naked form- pert chest, tumbled hair- in an arc of white light before moving to span the city.

"What are you talking about? You want to end this?"

He sat up to face her, reaching to cup her shoulders in case she became upset and tried to leave the bed. "No, Jasmine, no. It's not that. I just need you to understand...this has never happened to me before. I've started a new life here and I am happy for the first time in years. I'm just afraid that the day will come when everything is taken away from me. It's happened before. I don't want it to happen again."

His words calmed her, he could feel the tension leave her body. She leaned forward to relax against him once more, his beautiful, supple lover. He felt her long fingers spear through his hair, and sighed. Surely, this new life was too good to be true.

They made love again. More carnal this time, rougher.

Niles was changing; he had never been like this with his wives or the few other women he'd known throughout his life. Before, he had been tentative, sensitive on the subject. He'd allowed himself to be cowed and manipulated through his base desire for sex.

_No more of that,_ he thought to himself as he watched Jasmine stride into her bathroom. She winked at him as she closed the door behind her. A moment later he heard the shower running, and just after that, Jasmine's awful, off-key singing.

Her apartment was very small, as most Parisian flats were, but somehow it did not feel cramped. In fact Jasmine's little sitting room was more welcoming than Maris's mansion had ever been. Small, hand-painted pictures decorated her walls rather than works by the grand masters; the girl did possess a certain sense of fashion, but as a model he could hardly be surprised.

Niles cracked his knuckles and glanced out the window, smiling slightly to see Paris come to life below. A younger man was walking his dog across the street, and a chic older woman was striding quickly to destinations unknown. He pulled a shirt over his head and tugged on the trousers he'd been wearing the night before.

**Jas, I've gone back to my flat. Good luck on your new assignment today, I'll call you once my shoot is done. Yours, Niles.**

He had almost written _'Love, Niles.'_ at the end of his note, but he'd decided against it. Better to let Jasmine say it first, or perhaps not say it at all. They had been sleeping together for months already, but no definite relationship had been expressed between them. He didn't know if he should hope for more than what he already had- Jasmine was his for now, shouldn't that be enough?

Niles left the note on her kitchen counter and helped himself to an apple from the fruit bowl on the table. Then he left, heading toward his own apartment. His shoot would begin in less than two hours, giving him plenty of time.

The sun was only just rising behind the low buildings surrounding his apartment, and Niles was not bothered. He unlocked his door and then locked it behind him. Without a moment's hesitation, he stripped down and went into the shower. The stream of hot water stung the marks on his back from Jasmine's nails, a reminder of their passion just hours before.

Not that he was likely to forget anytime soon.

He cut the water and dressed for the day, rejoicing in his freedom of formal suits and ties. Corduroy trousers and a sweater was fine with him, and these agreed with his frame. The nagging voice of warning still called to him, but Niles tried (fruitlessly) to ignore it. He busied himself with a few quick chores and making breakfast, but eventually he had to give into curiosity. He had not checked his e-mail in several days, though he knew a message from home would be waiting for him.

_What is it they say about the best laid plans...?_

It was on his computer that the past called to him.

His brother was getting married again, and Niles was invited to the wedding in Seattle.


	6. Chapter 6

Go back to Seattle? _Now?_

Niles rose from his desk and began to pace the length of his small apartment. Frasier's message was short, simply alerting him to expect an invitation in the mail. Apparently he and Roz had finally given in to each other, and about time, too, if Niles was being honest.

He was happy for his brother, and for Roz, but to go back to Seattle...

His departure had been abrupt, so sudden and complete that it bordered on cruelty- he'd very nearly cut ties with his family simply to lick his wounds out of their sight. Niles had thought of other ways to deal with his problems, but he'd needed more than what his father and brother could provide.

He'd needed an entire life's worth of change, and his goal was accomplished. Or so he thought.

_Isn't this exactly what the old Niles would be doing?_ He asked himself. _Pacing, fretting over something so trivial. Your brother is getting married- you can't be a coward and miss his wedding. You've been away for nearly a year. It's time to go back._

He nearly put his fist through the wall in frustration just then, but Niles calmed himself. He reasoned that there was plenty enough time to prepare for the trip. He could afford the plane ticket and a hotel, and he was sure that he could have a few days off from work. These were not problems that entered his mind.

_Daphne, Daphne!_

Ah, yes, Daphne.

In all his time in Paris, he had tried to escape the very thought of her, but he wasn't fooling himself. He'd thought of her every day. Her smile, her kindness, her charm. Her warmth. A lovely, wonderful woman she was, but not his. Never his.

He'd come to her too late, and his words had failed him. She hadn't understood, and Niles had been powerless to explain. He'd failed himself when it counted the most, cheating himself out of what could have been something wonderful...

_In the end, perhaps it is better this way_, he thought. _I'm a new man, and I am happy here. I've missed Seattle but how can I...?_

He shook his head and reached for the case that held his photography equipment. There was no time to stand around and mull over this new situation. There was a job to be done; he had plenty of time to make his decision.

He could only hope it was the right one.


	7. Chapter 7

The photoshoot was enervating, and helped Niles to forget the dilemma he faced at home, at least for a few hours. Still, the subject had to be approached sometime, and even though Niles had built a new life for himself, there was no replacing the family he'd left behind.

Frasier would be angry if he didn't go to the wedding, and Niles knew his father would only think he was being a coward. He didn't relish hurting his family any more than he had already with his departure. He didn't want to cause any sort of disruption with his absence, but he also didn't want them to try coaxing him into staying in Seattle if he did attend.

Daphne was another problem all together.

Niles didn't want to think of the chaos it might cause if he were to see her again, let alone speak to her about the way they had parted. The man kicked a stone along as he walked back to his flat. The wind cut through his sweater but Niles didn't pay it much attention. There were bigger things on his mind.

He'd had such dreams for them, fantasies of the happiness he'd never had but had hoped to share with her...what a dismal mess it had turned out to be when he'd finally told her. Truthfully, he'd expected her rejection- revulsion, pity, perhaps even laughter, but the reality had been far more simple and unimaginably more painful.

The scene began to unfold in his mind but Niles was quick to clamp down on his thoughts. There wasn't time to think of it now- he'd be happier if he never thought of that night again. Niles shook his head in irritation and stepped back into his small apartment.

Quickly, he set down his equipment and strode into the bathroom for a shower. For whatever reason, doing so always helped him think. The searing water sliced over his body, painting him in ribbons of heat. Memories drifted in and out of his mind's eye, the missed opportunies and the crushing frustration he'd felt in Seattle- not just with Daphne, but the countless other occasions in which he'd been mocked by his first wife's "friends" in society and his own ruthless ambition that had pushed his father away.

Frasier had been his best and often his only friend as they'd grown up, their connection only strengthened when Frasier had left Boston and returned back to Seattle. There he had been a great comfort, and it was he who had brought Daphne into his life.

Niles shuddered under the hot spray of water, unwilling to revisit his painful love for the woman but somehow completely unable to stop himself.

She had brought warmth back into his life, she had somehow made him see that there was more to life than membership in exclusive clubs and spas. As he had fallen under her spell, the society he'd tried to come into had begun to lose its importance, and Niles had begun to slip away; he'd been happy to follow after her every step, so long as his reward had been a whiff of her hair, that delightfully light scent of blossom...

His eyes snapped open and Niles quickly turned off the faucet. He tucked a towel around his waist and stepped out of the tiny bathroom, rattled and unfocused.

_Seattle was a lifetime ago- I can't go back to being that weak. I loved her, but it wasn't enough. Daphne made me stronger but I had to be stong on my own. Strong without her, strong without anyone..._

Niles sat down at his small table and put his head in his hands. His body was still wet, he felt clammy sitting there in his apartment but he did not move. He thought of his indecently young lover Jasmine. And she _was_ young. And beautiful, and sharp and fun and a _model_ for Christ's sake! He'd made only the slightest reference to her in his messages to Frasier, though if Niles recalled, he'd referred to her as a "new friend". The truth would find it's way to America, he was sure, but then why not just show her to Seattle?

He blinked. Bring Jasmine to America? Well, why not? It's not as if he was ashamed of her- what did he have to be ashamed of? That she was actually _too_ beautiful?

Niles tried not to laugh at the thought of his family's reaction if he were to walk in the door with...but again, why not? Jasmine was curious about him anyway, so why not let her see the life he'd left behind?

Taking her away on a trip would mean something to her, however. Would she expect some kind of committment if he were to bring her to such an important family function? Niles wasn't the serial-dating type, and even if he had been in America, he was in France now. Things were different here. He and Jasmine had been together for several months, but he'd be the first to admit that they rarely did anything outside of the bedroom.

No definite boundaries had been set, no lines drawn. He liked the girl, but really, Niles couldn't see himself settling down to marry again. He had been down that road twice already only to see his marriages crash and burn. He couldn't do it again, at least not yet, and certainly not now.

Was he wrong to want to enjoy his freedom? He didn't think so. That was why he'd left Seattle in the first place, to explore himself, to build a new life. A life that would have no room for a new wife any time soon. He didn't want things with Jasmine to change- he didn't want the burden of a deeper relationship.

Niles sighed lightly to realize what sort of man he'd become. If he was honest, he knew that he was perfectly happy with having Jasmine as his inventive, compliant lover. Their conversations were usually short, though occasionally lengthy and insightful, but more often than not they could be found in bed. Niles didn't want that to change.

Was he so horrible?

He didn't know anymore.

Still, wouldn't it be a waste to keep such a lovely young thing to himself? What was the point in having her if he couldn't gloat to his brother, just a little?

Seeing Daphne again was no longer his major concern, but rather, somehow convincing Jasmine to cross the world with him.


	8. Chapter 8

It was many days before Niles was able to have Jasmine to himself. With her new assignment, she had been wrapped up with work; Cartier, the luxury jeweler had requested her specifically for their new campaign. Briefly, Niles had considered gifting her with a pair of earrings or a bracelet to entice her agreement, but that had been before she'd told him of the nature of the shoot.

For the past few days, Jasmine had been asked to lay naked on a set bed, where she was draped with hundreds of jeweled necklaces. She'd brought Niles a test shot, which he thought was very appealing and tasteful.

She came to him once the work was over, smiling and ready to be loved.

Niles had been intent to sit her down and discuss his new situation, but Jasmine was persistent, and Niles found he was not so determined as he'd thought.

The sex was as thrilling as it ever was, perhaps made even more exciting since she'd been away from him for a time; once their affair had begun, those few months ago, they had only ever been apart for a night or two. Niles held her to him after it was done, something he rarely did with her. Before, he hadn't wanted her to think he was after a deeper intimacy. The sex had been enough. Now though, things had to change, though he would have preferred his life to remain as it was.

"Jasmine, are you awake?" He asked, nudging her.

She nodded against his chest. "Yes."

"Come to America with me."

Niles hadn't meant to ask her so bluntly, but he had learned that a direct approach was sometimes needed with this woman. Jasmine pulled from his arms to sit up and look at him. "Are you serious?"

"Yes, I am." Niles said, similarly sitting up to face her.

Her eyes narrowed slightly. "Why? You came to France to start a new life, and now you want to go back there?"

"It's not that I want to. I'm obligated. My brother is getting married...again. I haven't seen my family since I moved here, and they want to see me."

"And you want them to see that you're with me, is that it?"

Niles hesitated. "I'd be lying if I said that wasn't part of my reason. I'm sorry, Jas. I just want them to see that I am not the same man I was, and you are part of my new life."

"You want that woman to see that you're with me. Please, Niles, we are both adults. You just want to show off, and with me on your arm you will be sure to knock them all senseless." Jasmine said, her voice as carefree and clever as ever. "I'll go, we'll make them see the new you together."

"You mean that?"

The blonde stretched out beside him and nodded, still tired from their loving. "Yes, I mean it. Niles?"

He moved to put his arms about her. "Yes?"

"I've never made love in an American hotel."

He couldn't help himself, and started to laugh. "Well, that will change soon enough."


	9. Chapter 9

The plane ride was longer than Niles remembered, though of course the last time he'd ridden the sky he had been very distracted. He thought about all he'd done in his last few days in the States. He'd referred his patients to other doctors, sold his practice and his apartment. His bank accounts had been emptied, his car sold off and his possessions dispersed to various charities and auction houses.

He'd had no more need of such things, and hadn't planned on returning so soon. Niles had not counted on his brother to be married again, and certainly not to Roz!

The entire thing was a touch surreal to him, but at the end of it all he couldn't lie to himself; it would be wonderful to see Frasier and his father again. He liked Roz, and it'd be nice to see Alice again as well- the girl would be his niece now. Daphne was a distant, constant echo in his mind. He knew he would see her, it was only a question of where and when.

Would she be at Fraiser's apartment as she'd been for so many years? That beautiful, warm smile to greet him at the door...would she smile at him when they laid eyes on each other? Niles hoped so. He dreaded any tension that would distract from the wedding; this trip was about Fraiser, not him.

Jasmine was beside him, lightly resting her head against his shoulder in a gentle sleep. She was such a vibrant, wonderful young woman.

It would be no surprise to him if Fraiser were to tease him for having such a young woman in his life. Hadn't he once teased the his brother for the exact same thing? That had been years ago, and neither man had grown any younger. Niles shook off the thought. Their relationship, such as it was, was a common thing in Europe. So Jasmine was younger, so what? So long as she was willing, there was nothing wrong with what went on behind closed doors.

Maybe his father would wink and rib him a bit; it was a strange thing to find that he'd missed his father's gruffness and occasional tenderness. Hadn't it been Martin who'd touched his shoulder and said, "I'm sorry, son." when he'd needed it most? That hellish night of Daphne's engagement, being forced to sit and watch as another man...

_It's too late for that, stop torturing yourself. You're here for Frasier, not Daphne._

He glanced down at Jasmine and reached to stroke a free lock of her hair. It was smooth, slippery like a strip of satin. The svelte thing had been a breath of fresh air, a welcome relief, a sensual outlet for the passions he'd kept caged for his entire adult life. Now? Well, he'd needed a date to the wedding...but, it had been more than that. He'd needed his family to see that he hadn't run away to sulk on the other side of the world, he wanted them to know that he'd found a sense of happiness that was all his own.

Niles cared for Jasmine, he wouldn't deny it if asked. He would protect her, defend her, but he knew that he would not marry her. He only wanted things to continue as they were, selfish bastard that he was. Again, lovers were common in Europe, perhaps more than marriage.

"Ladies and gentlemen we were now preparing for our final descent."

Jasmine started up at the voice on the overhead intercom, and rubbed her face tiredly before smiling at him. "It's almost time to land," he told her. She looked out the window, surprised to find it so dark outside. "In just a little while we'll be back on the ground, hopefully in the hotel. It's raining now. It always rains here."

She appreciated that Niles invited her to go with him for what she knew must be a painful ordeal; he had fled his country over a woman, and now there was an obligation to return. Jasmine felt that she had an understanding with Niles: he wanted to parade her in front of the people he'd left behind, showing them that he was happier and more successful than ever.

Well.

Jasmine cared enough for Niles that she would be what he needed, a trophy to show to his family and former friends. If his bruised ego needed her to be such a thing, why would she refuse? Niles was a kind man, and an ardent lover. He kept her satisfied and warm at night. He was a comfort after the stresses of her days, as she supposed she was to him.

So be it. She would play her part as Niles reunited with his family, however brief their stay in America.

Though they were there for a wedding, there was no reason that they couldn't enjoy themselves.

* * *

Jasmine would have taken in all she could of the city, were it not for the rain dousing everything she could see in shades of dark gray. The rain was not constant, Niles reminded her, but the rain was always around the corner. Paris could be that way, as they both knew, so the rain was something of familiar comfort.

Their hotel room was very nice, as far as the generic look of American hotels went. Niles sat on the bed and massaged his temples, feeling a headache come on thanks to the long flight. He watched absently as Jasmine tried to see more of the city out the windows. "No luck?"

She turned to him and shook her head. "I can't see anything." The girl checked her watch. "It's barely mid-afternoon, do you think it will clear soon?"

Niles shrugged. "It depends, but we can hope. Take a nap with me, we might get lucky and it will have cleared by the time we get up."

"You crossed the world for a nap?"

"Not the nap, but it couldn't hurt. Come on, Jas, you won't miss anything." Niles coaxed, holding out his arms to beckon her to the bed. She came to him, without hesitation, and laid down beside him. Niles nuzzled her neck a bit, playfully, before settling down to rest. Jasmine molded her back against his body, until they laid together like spoons atop the covers. They had laid like this often, though usually naked, after a night of slow, languid loving.

Jasmine found she didn't mind the simplicity of an early nap, and she looked forward to her time in this new city with Niles.


	10. Chapter 10

Once they awoke hours later, they were glad to find that the clouds had dispersed, leaving the city very wet and very bright. Jasmine woke minutes before her lover, and helped herself to the view. America had always been a country of industry, with its bland architecture reflecting the fact. Still, the towering height of its buildings and the span of the city was very impressive. The flair of Paris was gone, replaced with American frankness; Jasmine smiled, happy to be in a new place with such an ardent guide.

Niles was her oldest lover to date; not that there had been many, but none had been as experienced or as considerate. She enjoyed the man greatly, and had hopes that their liason would continue once they returned to France. That would depend on how well she performed for him while they were in his city, of course, and Jasmine knew this. To keep him, she knew she had to present herself correctly.

Turning back to the bed, she watched as Niles stretched and then sat up with a small yawn. He swung his feet to the floor and shook his head slightly, trying to awaken himself fully. She moved to stand just before him. Niles put his hands on her hips, drawing her even closer until she stood between his legs. He tilted his head back to look her in the eyes. "Are you ready to see Seattle up close?"

"Oh yes!"

"It'll cost you tonight," Niles said, his hands moving around to cup her backside. He kissed her stomach and then stood from the bed.

Jasmine smiled hopefully. "Is that a promise?"

They had not been together for days, what with all the planning and packing. The absence had been grating to them both, and neither of them had forgotten Jasmine's tease about never having made love in an American hotel.

The man gave her a hungry look. "Oh, yes."

* * *

Niles took her through the city, first out for a light lunch at a cafe he'd visited when he'd still lived in Seattle. It was near his former practice. There was a vague worry in the back of his mind that he might be recognized by a former society friend, that he might be seen as pathetic, cavorting around with a young girl, flashing a mid-life crisis in public. Niles didn't see himself that way, but all the same he didn't want to be approached by the snobs from his past.

He was already obligated to revisit the people that had driven him from his country, no need to twist the knife on his first day back.

They strolled through the Seattle fish market, taking a perverse pleasure in the dead yellow eyes and fetid smells left over from the morning's catch. He took her to the enormous city library, where she surprised him with her knowledge of poetry from the mid-Romantic era. Niles then surprised her with a beaded necklace he'd picked up as they'd gone through the street market district. A silly thing, faux jade pearls, but Jasmine's smile made his day.

Too soon, the sun began its hazy descent, and they went back to the hotel to change and ready themselves to see his family.

"I think they will like you very much, you must not be nervous. Frasier speaks French, we'll both help you with your English." Niles said, trying to reassure her.

Jasmine was not worried about her language skills. She might be a touch rusty but she was more concerned for him. To see his family again after so long a time away, and _that woman_ might be there. "I'm worried for you, Niles." She said this in flawless English, her accent thick but not insurmountable.

"Worried for me? Why?"

"I want you to be happy to see your family, not as gloomy as you've been." She confessed. To her it was unnatural to feel so hesitant to see one's family again, though she had to admit that their cultures had little in common when it came to relations.

Niles paused in taking off his shirt. He didn't know how much he should tell her; that she had crossed the world with him and shared his bed did not entitle her to know his deepest feelings, but he knew he had to say something. She deserved the truth, or as much as he could afford to tell her. "I do want to see them again, Jas. It's just been a very long time. Things will be different between us and I am the cause of it all."

Jasmine nodded her understanding and then leaned forward to kiss him then, hoping to raise his spirits. Niles reached to her, bringing her closer and then down onto the bed.

* * *

Niles paused outside of the Elliot Bay Towers, staring up at the height of the building and feeling new dread grip his chest. It had been over a year since he'd last come to this building, seeking his brother's comfort and advice. So long ago now...

He remembered that they had argued, and Niles had retreated supposedly to lick his wounds in the isolation of his own apartment, but instead he'd awoken to the decision to simply pick up and leave the country. Start a new life, become a new man.

He hoped that Frasier wouldn't bring up the past, but how could he not?

"You're looking pensive again, Niles. Do you need another _'cheering up?'_ " Jasmine asked from beside him on the sidewalk. Her hand was in his, her face still somewhat flushed in the afterglow of their passion and the steam from the shower they had taken together afterward.

He grinned slightly, happy that she was with him. "I'm always up for more, but we should wait until it's time to head back to the hotel. Frasier might not appreciate finding us in that compromising position in the elevator. Shall we?" He asked, offering his arm. Jasmine looped her arm through his, relieved that Niles was joking again, acting more like himself, the man she adored.

Without any explanation or reason, perhaps he simply felt he had the right, Niles brought her close and gave her a deep, charged kiss.

He greeted the doorman, who did a double-take before welcoming him and his "lovely young lady" inside. As they moved through the lobby, he began to get excited, almost giddy. He'd missed his family, the familiar comfort of knowing that he would be greeted with a bit of Sherry and conversation, the brotherly banter, the fatherly advice. He lead Jasmine into the elevator and punched the floor button.

The elevator doors slid closed and the chamber began its slow, steady climb upward. The doors acted as a mirror to them, and Niles assessed his appearance carefully; he wondered if he had changed much since leaving Seattle. He was the same man, but he'd gained a new outlook on life. He was the same height, the same weight though he thought he might have gained just a little in muscle, considering the amount of exercise he'd been enjoying lately. His skin was perhaps a shade or two darker from the time his job required be spent outdoors, but the change was negligible.

Yes, he looked about the same, but time away from home had certainly had an effect. Most notably in the form of the young woman standing beside him in the reflection. She had changed out of her gypsy skirt and donned a pair of dark denim jeans, spiked stilettos and a red blouse. It made him smile to see that she was still wearing the bead necklace he'd given to her earlier.

The elevator doors slid open. Niles took a deep breath and stepped out.


	11. Chapter 11

He stood outside the apartment that housed his father and brother, and paused a moment, wondering if it was too late to turn around and go back to Paris that very night. To see everyone again, after so long a time, after the way he'd fled like a coward, without telling anyone where he'd gone, coldly informing them that he'd made a new home for himself. So selfish, so cruel...but it'd had to be done.

Niles took a deep breath and glanced at Jasmine. She smiled at him, trying to be reassuring, and the grip on his hand tightened slightly. He nodded at her and then turned back to the door. He knocked three times and waited. Muffled voices and movement could be heard coming from the other side of the door, and the knob slowly turned.

Just before the door opened, Niles felt a jolt of adrenaline, and he tensed, as if he was readying for a fight or worse, ready to run away again. The door slowly swung inward, and Niles could only stare blankly at the face that greeted him.

"Freddy?"

His nephew smiled at him, the young, lanky picture of Frasier when he'd been in his teens. Niles should know, he could often recall their childhood flawlessly. The young man, 17 now, by Niles's memory, nodded. "Hi uncle Niles. Come on inside, they're waiting for you."

Niles stepped forward and awkwardly hugged the young man, hardly able to understand that this stranger was his brother's son. How had the boy grown so tall, how had his voice become so deep? Time changes everything, he reminded himself, and he had been gone a very long time.

Freddy pulled back and couldn't help but to look Jasmine up and down in a way that had Niles recall the odd rivalry they'd had over Daphne when he was just a boy. "Who's this?"

"Freddy, I'd like you to meet Jasmine DeMarco, a close friend from Paris." Niles told him, his eyes nervously scanning for any sign of Daphne.

"She's not here." Freddy said, breaking into his thoughts.

"Who?"

"Daphne. She's not here tonight. Dad told me what happened last year, it's only family tonight." Freddy said quietly as he lead them to the couch. "They're in the kitchen, you two should relax and I'll let them know you're in."

Freddy strode into the kitchen and Niles could hear several voices- Frasier, Roz, Martin and Alice- but he turned to see that Jasmine, rather than take a seat, had stepped over to see the view. "It's beautiful," she said. "America is so different from home, though."

Beside her, Niles nodded. "I know. That's why I left to live there."

"Niles!" He turned at the sudden calling of his name and was swept into a hug by none other than Frasier Crane, Seattle's top talk-radio shrink.

Niles returned the hug, though he couldn't shake his feelings of caution; he knew he had to watch his words, he didn't want to say or do anything to bring up the past. The last thing he wanted was to have Jasmine or even Freddy hear something that would allude to what had happened in his last days in Seattle.

"Frasier, it's good to see you again- and, congratulations." Niles said, as he saw Roz step into the room with Alice and his father falling in behind her. A warm feeling was spreading through his chest at the sight of their smiles. Roz looked wonderful as always, and Alice, much like Freddy, had grown so much since the last time he'd seen her.

"Niles, it's about time you showed up," Martin said, striding in closer and hugging his youngest son. "Great to see you, son. You look good." He said, giving the younger man an affectionate squeeze on the shoulder.

"Oh, thanks dad, you're looking well. I- oh! I brought a guest back with me, everyone, this is Jasmine." He said, gripping her hand and presenting her to his family.

There was a moment when several sets of eyes were fixated on what was obviously more than simply a friend of Niles, but the moment passed quickly, with Frasier being the first to step forward and shake her hand. Martin and Roz quickly followed.

Jasmine, for her part, had watched closely as Niles reunited first with his brother and then his father. There was an underlying tension in her lover, but his family seemed warm to her, simply happy to have the wayward son back in the fold for the wedding celebration.

"It's pleasant to meet you," she said, both to Frasier and Martin. She could feel her face heat slightly at the sound of her own accent coming through. She wished her English was better.

There was a quick look exchanged between Frasier and Niles, and a smile from Martin; Jasmine felt more relaxed to be a guest in their home. Roz, Frasier's new fiance, moved to her with an outstretched hand. "Hi, I'm Roz. I love your accent, you're from Paris?"

This older woman, lovely in a sophisticated way, seemed to take an instant shine to Jasmine. "Well, I was not born there, I only work there now."

"And what do you do there? I don't know if Niles told you, but Frasier and I work together on a radio show here in Seattle." Roz said, drawing Jasmine over to the couch, with Alice following them.

Jasmine nodded. "Yes, he said that his brother is very popular- we met in a bookstore, he was looking for his brother's title there. In a sense, Niles and I work together also."

Roz seemed puzzled for a moment. "How's that? I know he lives there now but I was never clear on what he does now. Is he still a doctor?"

"A doctor? No, he is a photography assistant. He knew me from a shoot he had been working on at the time when we met- do you mean to tell me that Niles was a doctor in America?" Jasmine asked.

Roz raised her brows. "Do you mean to tell me that you're a model?"

* * *

Almost unconsciously, the room seemed to separate with the men in one area near the piano and the women took over the couch. Frasier stared Niles down after having asked him the same question regarding Jasmine's profession. "All this time you've been with a model and didn't tell me?"

His face heated with embarassment, Niles nodded. Martin raised his brows and whistled as he glanced as Jasmine, who was sitting with Roz and Alice. "Kid, you sure can pick 'em."

Niles only shrugged, suddenly feeling that Frasier may very well try to speak to him alone about everything else he'd neglected to mention about his time in Europe.


	12. Chapter 12

The dread that had been building in his chest finally rose up once Roz, Alice, his nephew and his father managed to sweep Jasmine toward the kitchen, leaving him alone with Frasier. The older man's blue eyes seemed to look right through him. "Let's step out onto the balcony." He didn't sound angry, but determined.

Niles sighed and gulped down the last of his wine before following Frasier outside. The air was crisp and clear. He'd forgotten how much he'd missed this view of Seattle. "All right, what is it that you want to know?" He asked, feeling suddenly bored with what he knew would be another of his brother's tirades. A year away might not have been enough.

Frasier stared at him, and Niles could see his jaw was working, though he hadn't said anything. "You could start with what happened when you decided to abandon us, but I'll start with what's really interesting- there's a model in my kitchen!"

Niles shrugged and couldn't help the guilty smile that cracked over his face. He raised his hands in a helpless gesture. "I don't...it just sort of happened. And then it happened again. And again and again, and it's been happening for the past several months." Niles said, trying not to laugh at his brother's shocked expression. He rolled his eyes. "Don't look at me like that- she was the one who started it, and I've kind of...been along for the ride since."

Frasier took a moment to regain his footing. This was a new Niles- unapologetic, proud and obviously much more content than he'd been in years. His brother looked admirably satisfied. "This is a lot to take in."

"That's what she said," Niles joked.

The brothers laughed for the first time that night, laughing for several long minutes. With that joke, tasteless as it was, it seemed that the past year between them had melted away. The brothers Crane were back again.

Shaking off the last of his laughing fit, Frasier asked, "Niles, please tell me, how exactly did this happen?"

Again, the younger man shrugged. "We met in an English bookstore. I was looking for your title and she ran into me. We recognized each other from a shoot. I was assisting her photographer and she was doing some print work. Anyway, we just started talking, which led to coffee, which led to a visit to her flat... and now we're a few months later."

"Not a love match, then?" Frasier pressed.

Niles frowned. "It's not that serious- I won't marry again and...we sort of have an understanding."

"Which is?"

Ha faltered at the direct questioning. "You're nosier than I remember. It's difficult to put into words. Basically, we make plans to meet, either her place or mine. We'll talk or eat for a while and then, well, you know."

Niles's blushing cheeks should have been enough to make Frasier double over laughing again, but the news that his brother had found himself a model lover was more than funny- it bordered on impossible. "My God, I knew I shouldn't have left France after college- it rains beautiful women!"

"That it does. Take dad next time you go- maybe we could find him a charming madame."

"Frasier, don't grill him!" The brothers turned to find Roz stepping out onto the balcony to join them. She was as striking as ever, made even more so by the anticipated wedding.

Niles smiled at her. "Roz, you're looking wonderful as always. And Alice, she's beautiful."

"Cut the crap, Niles. You're looking good too, but I'll bet it has more to do with the exercise your little girlfriend gives you." She teased him, but Niles was startled to realize how much he'd missed her barbed tongue.

"And you're as subtle as ever. You're not giving Jasmine too hard of a time, are you?"

She shook her head. "No, I couldn't even if I wanted to- she's sharp. And I think your dad is in love."

Frasier shrugged. "Well, she is very pretty and very...young."

Roz raised her brows at him. "Anything else you'd like to add?"

"No, I think I'm done." Frasier said, taking her hand.

"So do I." Roz smiled and turned to Niles. "And you, you sneaky little dog. She's a catch, how'd you bag that one?"

Niles laughed. "Things are different in Europe."

"I'll say. Now are you two coming in? Dinner's almost ready."

* * *

"That wasn't too bad, was it?"

"No, Niles. They are lovely people, your father was especially kind." Jasmine said as they made their way back into the hotel suite. Niles paused to watch her undress beside the bed, and quickly locked the door behind himself.

He smiled. "My father has a weakness for beautiful young women." He said, drawing her close to him.

For a moment, Niles simply held her against him, and they swayed slightly, a timid drunken dance. She lifted her lips to his. "That weakness must run in the family, Dr. Crane."

Reacting, Niles pulled away. "Don't call me that."

Eyes wide, Jasmine fumbled for words. "What? I'm sorry, Niles. Roz told me that you were-"

"I was. I am not anymore, you know that."

She lowered her eyes. "I know very little about you, I see that now."

A twinge of guilt shot through his chest; it was his own fault for omitting so many truths of his past, how could he become defensive now that she was curious? He'd been stupid to hope that things wouldn't change between them after she'd met his family. Jasmine knew things about him now that he should have been man enough to explain to her himself.

He took her hands. "I'm sorry Jasmine. I should have been more honest with you."

"Why should you? We are lovers, not in love."

She had a point. Their relationship had not moved but a few steps past the bedroom and neither of them had been too eagert to change things. They had both been selfish, preferring the sex above conversation and committment but truly they'd had no reason to take things deeper.

He lifted a hand to touch her hair. "You are right, but you still have the right to know about me, if you want."

Shrugging, she moved out of the circle of his arms. "No, Niles. I know what I need to know. I know you are my lover and that you wouldn't hurt me. It's enough."

Hers was a genuinely Eurpoean mindset. There was no need for complete honesty and the sharing of every feeling; so long as she knew Niles had no intention to hurt her and had no want to break their arrangement, there was no reason for her to have much concern. He still had trouble adjusting to the Old World frame of mind- an American woman would have left him by now.

He kissed her. "I won't hurt you. That's the last thing I want."

She molded her body to his, subtly writhing against him. Bright green eyes laughed at him as he softly groaned against the warm skin of her throat. "And what is the first thing you want, Niles?"

Jasmine began to lead him toward the bed, and Niles found he didn't have the will to stop her.


	13. Chapter 13

He had her, again and again, throughout the night. The kissing, tasting and teasing of her lips and fingertips, Niles didn't want it to end. He wanted to go back to France with her, so that they might make love all night long in the comfort of either of their homes rather than in an impersonal hotel room.

He missed what had become his city, his neighborhood, his home. His woman.

The primal voice he'd long ignored flared with the claim over Jasmine like a mantra: _Mine. Mine. Mine._

She gasped and cooed beneath him, atop him, beside him. Her lips and fingertips played over him as Niles sought out the comfort and reassurance that she had no hesitation to give herself to him, and Jasmine had every reason to take her time with his pleasure.

Sweaty, exhausted and empty, Niles rolled onto his back and watched as Jasmine strode across the room, naked, to the bathroom. She threw him a wink over her shoulder. "I need a shower, Niles."

"You need my company for that?" He asked, smirking and moving to follow her.

"I need your help." She replied as she bent to turn the faucet.

The bathroom was actually larger than he'd expected, and no less impressive than the bedroom. The shower was hot, and they wasted no time to get in. Niles took a washcloth from the tiled insert shelf and wet it before placing it between her breasts, still flushed from the bedroom. She shivered against him as his hands roamed her body in the guise of cleansing.

It was minutes of torture before Niles dropped the cloth and slipped his hand between her thighs, the way he'd learned to play her body, feeding its pleasure until she shuddered in response. Jasmine clung to him for support, her eyes glassy from climax. Her lips parted for him, begging. Niles dipped his head to kiss her, holding her against him as the shower continued to stream hot against them.

* * *

It was later, after Jasmine had similarly pleased him, that Niles allowed the old insecurities to creep in on his mind. He'd been fighting off the past for weeks, and now he was in the thick of it all, being back in Seattle; where his mother had died, where he'd become a pathetic shell of a man, where his marriages had fallen apart, where he'd fallen in love and been defeated.

Beside him in the bed, Jasmine sighed slightly. His young lover, the woman he'd dived into the affair with and never once hesitated to question it. There had been no reason to stop himself in France, he realized now. There had been no silently disapproving father, no meddling brother and no standard of society to worry about. He'd gone back to the Old World to gain his freedom, and he'd been able to find some measure of happiness there as well.

Niles pulled Jasmine a bit closer to him and smelled her hair. No cherry bark. No almonds. She was his woman, but she was not Daphne. Her hair was scented with vanilla and honey. Possessively, he cupped a breast and hugged Jasmine closer. She was so warm.

The wedding was coming closer. Daphne would be there.

Niles had heard no news of her in over a year- Frasier had done as he'd asked and had been very careful not to mention her in any of his e-mails, but the man could not exclude a close family friend from his wedding. Daphne was a close friend of Roz as well; Niles didn't delude himself to the point where he thought Roz would agree to exclude Daphne from her first (and hopefully, only) marriage.

In a way, he wanted Daphne to see him with Jasmine. He wanted her to see that he hadn't run away to sulk in the art and dusty museums of Europe; he wanted her to see that he was his own man, a man who had gained the affection of a lovely young woman. It was malicious to wish for Daphne's envy, but Niles couldn't help himself. Yes, he wanted her to regret the way things had ended between them; he would never wish for Daphne's pain, but for her to regret her choice, to wish that she was in Jasmine's place in his life, his bed...

Niles wanted Daphne to want him. It was that simple. Niles longed to be wanted- a trait neither of his wives had possessed.

A voice whispered that Jasmine, the woman he now held in his arms, wanted him and had since their first union. The voice continued to remind him that it had been Jasmine who'd initiated their affair, who'd agreed to accompany him to play the part of arm candy to impress a woman from his past, who was happy to have their relationship continue in this aimless fashion. She didn't know everything, but she understood enough to know Niles's wariness of a deeper involvement, and she did not hold his past against him.

_She is a wonderful young woman, but I can not give her more than this. How long will it be before she leaves me?_

This question left Niles uneasy through the night- unable to sleep and unable to think of anything else.


	14. Chapter 14

Niles woke first, and decided that what he needed was a touch of his old life. He wouldn't wear a suit until his brother's wedding, and he had no desire to go shopping for useless antiques or overpriced wine. What he wanted, what he needed, was coffee shared with Frasier at the Cafe Nervosa.

Frasier's show had been placed in the morning slot, which meant his brother was usually done with work before the clock struck noon. Such a grueling schedule left the man with plenty of time on his hands; small wonder that Frasier meddled in the lives of others so often! As he pulled a shirt over his head, Niles wondered, if Frasier had had a longer work day, if things might have been different between he and Daphne.

He pushed the thought away as his eyes strayed to the young beauty who still slept. He looked at his watch. 10:30 already. He scribbled a quick note to let Jasmine know where he was, and to call him when she awoke so that he could come back and they could spend the day together. He kissed her temple.

Against his better judgement, he ended the note with the much-dreaded "Love, Niles." He owed Jasmine better than simply "Yours", though he hoped the endearment wouldn't come back to bite him.

He slipped out of the room and called his brother.

"Hello?"

"Frasier, it's Niles."

"I know it's you, I never deleted your number from my cell."

Niles paused as he stepped out onto the street in front of his hotel, feeling foolish for a moment. "Oh. Well, anyway. Are you still at work?"

A rustling sound on the other end of the line. "No, I'm on my way out. Roz is having me over for dinner later tonight. Is everything-?"

"Can we meet at Nervosa?"

"I suppose. Do you want me to pick you up?"

Niles glanced up at a street sign as he checked the light and crossed an intersection. "No, I'm on my way there now, and only a few blocks away."

"All right, I'll just meet you."

Niles snapped his cell shut and moved through the city streets, drawing up memories from the time when he'd been so quietly miserable. He recognized the specialty shops he'd frequented, little boutiques and jewelry stores he'd visited for thoughtful gifts to his wives or some artistic trinket he'd used to buy himself a bit of fleeting happiness.

In a way he was surprised to find that he hadn't seen anyone from his past circles- none of the other doctors, lawyers or stockbrokers that made up the Seattle elite passed him on the street. Even the ladies of leisure, the wives and younger mistresses of the man he'd known weren't out and about shopping, but then again it was still a touch early for them to be out.

He thought of Jasmine and the state of their relationship. They were exclusive but they had not discussed their situation to any great detail. By American standards, Jasmine was his mistress, which he thought to be a more prominent rank than just his lover. Maybe he would address her as such to see how she would react to the title; after all, she had shown him that it never hurt to experiment.

Before Niles realized it, he'd already passed Nervosa, being so wrapped up in his thoughts that he hadn't been paying much attention. He was several storefronts past the coffee house; he doubled back and stepped inside. The heady scent of coffee, both foreign and domestic brews came over him in a thick cloud. He stood inside, dazed for a moment as the familiar place surrounded him with its sights, sounds and scents. The coffee and sweet pastries, the whirring of thew espresso machine and the repetition of various coffee orders...

A hand fell over Niles's shoulder and he turned to face his brother. "Morning Niles."

Niles nodded quickly and followed his brother to a table near the windows. "How was work, Frasier? I hadn't caught the show."

Frasier gave him a strange look. "I'm fine with French but our waitress might not be."

Niles blinked, and blushed slightly to realized he'd been speaking French. "I'm sorry, I just-"

"No, no, I was just kidding you. No worries, brother, I know how hard it is to go from one language to another." Frasier laughed, his own French dialect as sharp as ever. "Now, is everything all right? You sounded a little tense on the phone."

"I'm...I'm just nervous about your wedding, that's all."

"I'm the one getting married again and you're nervous? That's rich. Try again."

Niles frowned. "You know why."

Frasier sighed. "Niles, you never told me what happened between you, and I never asked her. I also never blamed her for your running to Europe. She's remained close to the family since you left, but there's still been some distance. She's coming to the wedding, and I'd wager she's having this same conversation with Roz as we speak."

Niles started. "She knows I'm here?"

"Yes. While Daphne's put a little distance between Dad and I, she and Roz have grown closer. You know how women are." Frasier shrugged. "She and Roz have gone to lunch, and Roz is probably going to tell her that you're back again."

"Oh." Niles pinched the bridge of his nose, then drew his hand over his forehead. "Wonderful. I didn't want her to know-"

"Why? Because you wanted to make an entrance with Jasmine? Come now, Niles, what kind of stunt are you trying to pull?"

"I just didn't want her to see me and think that...I wanted her to see I hadn't run away to sulk over what happened. I wanted her- everyone to see that I'd changed."

Frasier leaned back in his chair. "You have changed. Rather than turn to your family, you fled the country like some fugitive and hopped into bed with the first girl you could find. I know you were unhappy, Niles, and whatever happened between you and Daphne, I know it didn't end well. But parading your little girlfriend around at _my wedding_ won't make you feel any more vindicated than hurting Daphne will."

A waitress appeared and the brothers quickly gave their orders- in English. As she turned away to bring their orders to the bar, Niles wasted no time in defending himself.

"I didn't bring Jasmine with me to hurt Daphne. Hurting her is the last thing I want. I just didn't want her to think I'd run away to go cry into a bottle of wine somewhere, though I'm sure that's what everyone thought. I wanted to be different, and the only way to chance myself completely would be to start over. God, I didn't want to hurt anyone, but I knew you would try to stop me if I'd told you I planned to leave."

"Of course I would've stopped you! You're my brother, and I wanted to keep the family together- I knew when you were set to confront her that things could have gone either way. I would've been there for you if...if things didn't..."

Again, the brothers paused in politeness to the waitress who brought their coffees. Once her back was turned, however, they drove right back into their talk.

"Well, things didn't go as I'd hoped, and I'm sure that you've figured it out. And I know you would've been there for me, Frasier, and Dad too, maybe even Roz to some extent...but that wasn't what I wanted. When I went back to my apartment, only three things happened that night. I sat down, I thought about my life, and I decided that I had to start over. No new hobby, no therapy, no vacation. What I needed more than anything was a complete do-over."

Frasier sat in silence for a moment, absorbing this. "Why France?"

Niles met his brother's eyes. "Because it was the last place I could remember being happy and free from responsibility. My life was a joke before I left and you know it. All that time spent on collecting useless things and trying to gain entry into clubs and spas- for God's sake, I valued clothes over what a man should stand for. You were no better, but at least you had Roz. You've loved each other from the beginning, whether by friendship or by romance, there's always been something between you." Niles had never mentioned it, but deep down there had been a great deal of envy for what they shared.

Frasier shrugged slightly. "We're actually only getting married because I dared her to accept my proposal. We were drunk at an office birthday party, and a game of Truth or Dare started and...anyway, we're talking about _you."_

"I proposed once to Daphne while I was drunk, and she laughed. Sort of foreshadowing, don't you think? I don't want to hurt her, I just would love it if she would think of me as a man for once and not _Dr. Crane." _Niles said, hating his former title.

Frasier tried to understand what his brother was telling him, and started to see things from his point of view. Niles had desperately wanted a fresh start, just as he had in moving back to Seattle from Boston.

Still, there were a few unanswered questions.

"And Jasmine? How does she fit into your new life?"

Niles stirred his coffee. "Oh. Jas is my...mistress."

"Mistress? That sounds like something straight out of a romance novel."

His brother shrugged. "Maybe so, but it's fitting. We don't spend much time working on our relationship; we eat, we drink, we talk a little. Our connection is mostly about sex, but it's not as if I don't respect or care for her. She can come to me with her problems, and she knows it. God knows I've told her enough of mine."

Frasier nodded. "She's a nice girl, very polite. Indecently young, sexy, sharp. God, I miss Paris."

"So do we. We'll be leaving soon after the wedding."

"I can't say I'm surprised- Freddy will be going back to Boston the day after. I still can't believe how much he's grown."

Niles cracked a smile. "I barely recognized him the other night. He looks just like you."

"Thank you. You know, Niles, it'd be nice if you could stay a little longer."

"I have missed our banter, but I don't know if I should. I don't know if I want to see Daphne- it will be awkward, and you were right. This is your wedding, not an opportunity to show off my girlf- ah, _mistress."_

The brothers laughed at Niles's near slip of the tongue. It felt good to be back with Frasier, but Niles was eager to go back to his woman, and his new home.


	15. Chapter 15

After his lengthy and revealing talk with Frasier, Niles returned to the hotel room to find Jasmine in the shower. He shrugged to himself, deciding not to join her for once. Instead, he stretched out on the bed, laying back and staring straight up at the ceiling and listened to the running water in the bathroom, occasionally joined by Jasmine's singing.

The wedding was fast approaching, and speaking with his brother had lead Niles to re-think his options. Naturally he would still attend the ceremony and reception, but he resolved that it might be better to avoid a direct confrontation with Daphne. He sighed to himself, thinking it might be better to let her come to him if they were to speak at all.

In a way, this decision of retreat was a step back from the new man he'd become while away in Paris. His new self was not afraid to make a difficult choice, to stand up for something he believed in, whether politics or something as trivial as a preference in photography equipment. Small things, big things, Niles had not shown any of his old cowardice in months, but this was different. It was the choice between causing a scene at his brother's wedding or bowing gracefully to the sidelines.

Niles knew he couldn't hurt Frasier, Roz or Daphne just to appease his bruised pride. It would be selfish, not to mention useless. Jasmine thought he'd brought her to Seattle to show up an old flame, and Niles had found no reason to make things clear to her. It did not matter if she was aware of the details of his past, so long as she was not upset with him.

He blinked once, twice. _I may still tell her what happened with Daphne that night, and how I'd loved her for years before...but why rush things and bring all that up again? I'd prefer to have this trip be memorable for good reasons, rather than dragging up my melancholy._

The flow of water was cut off in the bathroom, the curtain drawn back. Niles listened as she moved around in the bathroom. He could hear her footsteps, the ruffling of the towel. Her blow-dryer came on as she went about readying herself for the day that lay ahead.

Niles got up, determined to do the same.

* * *

Jasmine strutted down the street at Niles's side, feeling proud, feeling light and happy to see and be seen by the Americans. Niles had treated her to lunch and coffee, and even surprised her with the gift of a stylish leather handbag and cashmere pashmina scarf. She allowed it to trail behind her as they walked, arm in arm, through the city.

Niles seemed more at ease once he'd come back from seeing his brother earlier that morning, and Jasmine was glad. She knew there was plenty that Niles hadn't told her, but it relieved her to know that he and his brother were at least on better terms. So her it was anathema to have a family so disrupted and tense.

"Let's go to the Space Needle." Niles suggested, his words breaking into her thoughts.

Jasmine blinked. "Space Needle?"

"It's like Seattle's Eiffel Tower. Come on, Jas, it's always fun to look down on the city, no matter where you are."

Jasmine smiled and agreed. Niles lead her through the streets, and then they took the monorail across town. As they were walking toward the great tower, Jasmine looped her arm through his and surprised him with a quick peck kiss to the cheek.

They reached the top and took in the view. For once, Niles didn't experience his childhood fear of heights. Perhaps is had something to do with Jasmine holding his arm, keeping him grounded. Seattle spread out below them, bustling with the excitement of a new day.

"My God, Niles?"

He turned at the sound of his name, and felt his heart leap at the sight of his ex-wife.


	16. Chapter 16

Eyes wide, Niles could only reflect the woman's exclamation. "Maris?!"

His ex-wife, the former Mrs. Niles Crane, stood before him just as he'd remembered her: painfully thin and as sick as she was chic. The petite woman's mouth was a tiny 'o' of shock, but she recovered a moment later as Jasmine's movement snapped her back into focus.

"Niles, where have you been? I haven't seen you in over a year!"

As surprised as he was to see Maris again, Niles took a moment to look at her, _really_look at her, and absorb everything she was now, and everything she'd been to him in the past. He'd loved her with a combination of pity and compassion; somewhere in their years together she had gained the upper hand by manipulating his want for sex and success. In the end it had not been a marriage, but a situation in which two people shared a name but lived separate, unhappy lives.

He'd been so hurt by this woman, this petite, sickly woman- but looking at her now, Niles was bewildered to find that he felt...nothing.

No sense of bitterness, no anger, no want to trade barbs.

All he felt was a vague amusement to see that she hadn't changed much at all in their time apart, if her over-groomed appearance was anything to speak of. He was amused, and turned back to Jasmine.

Unconsciously, he slipped back into French. "Jasmine, this is Maris, my ex-wife."

The blonde nodded and stepped forward to introduce herself to Maris. "Bonjour, Maris. Niles has told me so much about you." From the tone she'd taken, it was obvious that what Niles had told her was in no way good. Perhaps even embarrassing.

Maris shook Jasmine's hand and gave her a pinched smile. "I'm sure he has. He met you overseas, I presume?"

"Ah, oui. I met him on a photo-shoot for _Chanel_ and I just knew that I had to have him. It started as one night and became many months. I've never met a more passionate man." Jasmine said, her voice sounding dreamy for a moment.

Maris swallowed and looked away uncomfortably. "Yes, well that's lovely. Are you visiting his family?"

"We're here for Frasier's wedding," Niles supplied, taking Jasmine's hand. "After that it's back to Paris."

Maris nodded and seemed to take a deep breath. "Well. You seem happy, Niles. Whatever you were looking for, it looks like you've found it."

Before either Niles or Jasmine could respond, Maris turned and walked away. They looked at each other, confused.

"I'm not sure what that was all about, but there's still much to see, Jasmine." Niles said, again offering his arm and hoping to lighten the confusion. It wasn't like Maris to back down so easily from any exchange, and for a moment she'd seemed all too eager to spit venom Niles's way, but at the last second she'd tucked tail and ran.

Jasmine shrugged. "That was a strange woman, Niles. She doesn't seem like she would try to make you happy."

Silently, Niles agreed, and felt thankful that he was with a woman who did.

* * *

Jasmine stretched her body over Niles as he reclined back, lowering herself onto him, taking him, inch by inch, within herself. He watched as her eyes darkened and fluttered closed. Her head fell back as she rode him, urging him to move his hips against her, harder, harder. Her nails dug into his shoulders, her muscles clenched around him, squeezing tight.

Together, their bodies arched in powerful unison. Their eyes dazzled, their breath catching in their throats. Jasmine fell forward onto Niles's chest. Panting, Niles reached to touch her hair, stroking it, tugging it lightly. His mind was swimming, he struggled not to fall into the instant sleep that could claim a man so easily after passion.

Jasmine kissed his throat. "Niles, stay with me."

Her plea was tempting, and Niles blinked rapidly to keep from slipping asleep. "I'm here, Jas." He murmured, taking her hand in his and lacing their fingers. "You were brilliant today."

She laughed a little. "No, in case you forgot, I am brilliant every day."

Niles laughed with her and kissed her mouth, glorying in the fullness of her lips. "My mistake, brilliant beauty. I meant when we saw Maris. Usually she likes to make snide comments, that sort of thing. I think you disarmed her."

"Oh, that. She seemed the kind that's happiest when being cruel."

"Very accurate."

"You are better off in Paris, with me, than here in Seattle with its strange women. Niles...you are planning to come back with me, aren't you?"

Niles gathered her closer to him, almost impossible. "Yes, of course I'll go back with you, Jasmine. Why would you even ask?"

"Small worries."

"Tell me."

"I know you only brought me to show up the woman who rejected you. And this what's between us, is...well, I enjoy our affair, Niles. I know you enjoy me too, but I fear that you and the woman might reconcile. You are free to do as you choose, as am I, but I hope you will show me some decency if it happens."

Niles stroked her hair, allowing his fingers to tangle in its length. "You think I would run off with her? No, Jasmine, that won't happen. She and I...my hopes to be with her were part of the old life I'd left behind before coming to France. I'd like to see her again because we were friends for so long, not because I want to be with her." That Jasmine feared he would leave her was surprising; by rights he should be terrified she would leave him at any moment. She was young, beautiful and fiercely independent. Jasmine deserved the world, and here she was worried that he would leave her in Seattle of all places.

It would be funny if she wasn't serious.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure."

Eventually, the couple fell asleep, though both were restless as Frasier's wedding grew nearer.


	17. Chapter 17

It was two days until the wedding- two days until Frasier would marry Roz. Once unlikely friends, now even more unlikely to be wed. Niles wondered if it was real, but he'd seen the signs that they truly cared for each other, which he supposed was enough for him.

Frasier worried for Niles so often, but in this case Niles knew he had no reason to do the same for his brother. Neither Frasier nor Roz were likely to upset the other; being friends for for long had made them comfortable, content and happy. Niles thought that, if he would ever marry again, he would be friends with the woman first to let their relationship gradually evolve to the romantic.

_I could have had that with Daphne, but that is over._

He pulled on a sweater and glanced over to see Jasmine slipping into her pair of stilettos. He liked her wardrobe of basic clothes, all tailored to fit but not dripping in labels. They were heading out to dinner with Frasier and Roz at a bistro the brothers had often favored in the opera season. Niles liked the relaxed ambiance and understated elegance of the place, and he was sure that Jasmine would have fun when she saw the bistro served authentic French foods. He had the feeling she was secretly eager to get back to Paris.

He was as well, but it was nice to revisit the more pleasant places of his past. God knew they were few and far between.

Together, they left the hotel and began the short trek to the restaurant.

Jasmine kicked a stone along the sidewalk as she followed Niles. She didn't know the way, and trusted him to lead her to dinner. She wouldn't admit it, but she was very hungry and hoped for an authentic French meal. It wasn't that she didn't like America, it was only that she was beginning to miss home.

Their stay would only last a few more days, Jasmine was glad to note.

Before long they entered the charming bistro and went inside to meet Frasier and Roz. Jasmine liked them both and appreciated that Niles held a resemblance to his older brother. She kissed the engaged couple on their cheeks before taking her seat.

"It is good to see you again." She said, her English very careful.

Roz smiled at her. "Nice to see you too, Jasmine. How are you liking Seattle so far?"

"It is a wonderful city, this is my first time to America that is not for work."

Frasier nodded. "You're a model, wasn't that right?"

"Yes, for Chanel. And Cartier. Guess. Coach. Burberry. The usual brands." Jasmine shrugged and tapped Niles's shoe underneath the table. He looked over to her and she winked at him, smiling coyly.

"I would know, I'm a sucker for those names." Roz joked and smiled at her.

Niles chose a bottle of wine for the table when their waiter arrived. "Are you nervous for the wedding?" He asked.

Frasier shook his head and took Roz's hand. "No, not at all. Roz has been by me through everything these past eight years. She's like a best friend, and friendship was the thing lacking in most of my other relationships."

Roz smiled saucily. "I just wanted to get married before I turned 50!"

The table erupted in laughter.

The party ate and talked and laughed for several more courses, lending a content mood to everyone at the table.

Niles had only just taken a sip of his wine when he'd glanced over to the door and his breath caught in his throat.

Daphne had just stepped into the restaurant.


	18. Chapter 18

He saw her stride into the restaurant, and he couldn't say that his heart stopped or that time slowed down. Distantly, he could hear Frasier and Roz speaking to Jasmine, but he was damned if he was following their conversation. His eyes were riveted to Daphne as she spoke to the bistro's hostess.

Her smile was wide and warm, her eyes bright. She had not undergone any drastic change, as far as he could tell; her hair still looked soft and was still in the fashionable cut he remembered. She was wearing just a touch of makeup and a plain black dress beneath her long red coat. The coat, still secured, prevented him from seeing her in her entirety; Niles could only see her legs, from mid-thigh to pointed toe. She was wearing black stockings with a pair of black high heels.

He'd always adored her in black; it made her look polished, sophisticated, sensual. How many hours had he wasted, dreaming of her in black silk?

She looked...happy. Very happy as she smiled at the hostess and followed her to a place outside of Niles's sight. He assumed that Daphne had come here to meet a friend, or even worse, her husband or another man in her life. He hadn't asked Frasier for details- he knew nothing of what had become of her after that last day.

His thoughts broke at the small hand that squeezed his thigh. He glanced over to see Jasmine smiling at him. "Dessert?"

Niles cleared his throat and tried to regain himself. "Um, yes, sure, I'll just have whatever you're having. Could you excuse me for a moment?"

Not waiting for an answer, Niles got up from the table and went to the men's room. He splashed water on his face and tried to make sense of what he was feeling. Physically, he was jarred. His heart had sped up and he felt a bit dizzy from the surprise, but...

"Just what the hell was that?"

He looked into the mirror to find Frasier there behind him, having just entered the men's room. There was a bit of irritation in his brother's eyes, but more concern than anything else. Niles shook his head. "I'm sorry, I just...I don't know."

"What's the matter with you, Niles? You were fine all evening and then you left the table like you couldn't wait to get away from us all."

"No, it wasn't anything to do with you."

"What then? Roz? Jasmine?"

Niles shook his head and took a deep breath. "No. It's Daphne. I saw her come into the restaurant."

Frasier raised his brows. "What? She's here, when did she get in?"

"I saw her just a minute ago. I'm sorry, I just wasn't expecting to see her until the wedding." Niles explained.

His brother nodded, trying to understand. "It's all right. We're almost done here anyway. Let's just leave so that we can avoid a scene. I'll tell Roz and Jasmine that you're not feeling well. Don't worry, Niles, you don't have to face her tonight."

Before he could stop him, Frasier had left the restroom and was back on his way towards the table. Niles pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed.

_I thought I had changed so much, I thought I had moved past this but I am still that spineless little man I've always been. Christ I'm pathetic._

He stepped out and headed toward the door. Jasmine was out there waiting for him with Roz and Frasier. "Niles, are you all right?" In her hectic concern, she'd slipped into French. Roz smiled that Niles had someone to share the language with; as much as she had teased the man over the years it was still nice to see him land on his feet.

If only she knew!

He squeezed Jasmine's hand in reassurance. "Yes, I'm fine. Don't worry." Switching to English, Niles assured Frasier and Roz that he was feeling better already and that he'd call them in the morning.

Though Frasier didn't look convinced, he nodded and let it drop.

Niles began heading back to the hotel, and turned to Jasmine as they passed a shop. They stopped to face each other and he touched her face, kissed her. "Jasmine, I have to tell you..."


	19. Chapter 19

Niles sat on the edge of the bed and idly watched as Jasmine undressed. Of course she's sensed that there was something wrong, some unwelcome new tension that had settled over her man at the restaurant and followed them back to the hotel. She'd heard the Americans speak of 'the elephant in the room', and while she didn't exactly understand the phrasing, she could appreciate that metaphor now.

She wondered if Niles had changed his mind about them all of a sudden, which he was free to do- they'd made no promises to each other. But if he was sitting on the bed right now, trying to find the right words to send her away, to take her out of his life, Jasmine was silently adamant that she would _not_ be rejected in her evening clothes.

So, like any young Parisian woman would, she undressed as a way to dare him to break with her while she was unclothed. It was a strange dance of power, to make him want her long enough to distract himself- then, if need be, she could break with him before he had the chance. It was a bizarre way to cement personal power in the relationship, but then again her culture was a mysterious one.

The man watched, hypnotized as the last article fell to the floor, the soft ruffle of French lace on the bland hotel carpet. Jasmine stood before him wearing only a scrap of lace one could laughingly call panties. "So, Niles, you had something to tell me?"

The man's eyes jerked up from her exposed chest to meet her steady green gaze. His mouth worked slightly, and he took a deep breath. "I saw Daphne at the restaurant tonight, that was why I had us all leave early."

She hadn't expected that; had Niles renewed his devotion to the woman simply on seeing her?

"You spoke with her?"

"No, I only saw her when she was coming in. The host lead her away and I didn't see where her table was before we left."

Jasmine blinked and took a step forward. "And you want her again?"

"What?"

"You said you've been away for a year, that you hadn't seen or spoken with her. Now that you've seen her again, do you want to try again for the love you left behind?"

Niles took a moment to process what she was asking him, and then asked himself the same question. Did he want to be with Daphne? If she was available again, and if she wanted him...but that was part of a different life, one where he'd been a spineless man, too afraid to even voice his love to the woman he'd wanted for so long...

Slowly, he began to shake his head. "No. I think there may always be a part of me that will love her...but I'm not that same man. And I don't know if I ever loved her for the right reasons."

Jasmine came closer to him, genuinely curious now. "Then why did you love her?"

He held out his hands to her, grateful when she took them. "She was not like Maris. She never cared about fashion labels or wine or being part of the elite. She was always so happy, she made it her mission in life to help people. She took pleasure in the smaller things of life. Daphne was...she always made me smile."

"And your first wife?"

"I think we were happy for the first few years, but somehow it turned so horrible. I hated her in the end, and I don't know if Maris knows how to make herself whole. I was never unfaithful to her. I loved Daphne, but I never tried to...it doesn't matter anyway. Nothing ever came of it."

Growing more concerned, Jasmine moved to lay back beside him as Niles moved to recline on the bed. It was a strange thing to be beside him, naked while he was clothed, but there was no time to worry about it while he was sharing his past with her.

"I thought you'd left America after telling her..."

Niles took a deep breath and shook his head. "It barely even got that far. My brother had told me she'd begun to have feelings for me, and I confronted her the night before her wedding. We spoke about it, but there was nothing to be said. She made her choice in the morning. Soon after that, I made mine."

Jasmine leaned in closer to him, pressed her lips to his throat. "I'm sorry it didn't happen the way you wanted, Niles."

He stroked the dip of her waist. "I think it's better this way. It wasn't what I wanted, but it was what I needed. It felt strange to see her again after so long, but I didn't feel the way as I did before."

"What do you mean?"

"I dreaded meeting with her again tonight, but only because I felt embarassed. I didn't feel the love for her like I'd expected. Maybe it's over, and I won't think of her again after we go back to France." Niles mused, thinking out loud.

Jasmine shook her head. "I doubt it will be over forever; no one ever forgets their loves. When you see her at the wedding, what will you say to her?"

Niles wondered that himself. "I don't know. I suppose it depends on what she says to me."


	20. Chapter 20

Niles and Jasmine woke on the morning of his brother's wedding, filled with a sense of purpose. They were nearly silent as they showered, dressed and prepared themselves for the event which lay ahead.

For her part, Jasmine knew why Niles had invited her along when he could have just as easily attended the wedding on his own. She was there to act as a sort of trophy for him, the visual proof that he had reinvented himself while away in Europe. Jasmine didn't mind; she knew she had Niles's respect, why not play the part for him? She looked forward to the wedding, she thought it'd be fun.

To prepare, she slipped into a sheath of fine rose silk. It was a dress she'd brought from Paris, one that held a bit of history for her as it'd been given to her on her very first modeling assignment. Niles thought she looked lovely and told her so, which made her smile all the brighter.

She let her hair out in loose waves down her back and slipped a black velvet choker around her throat. It was a special piece that she only wore on special occassions, it had been a gift from her first lover. She paired her dress with heels and then applied her makeup, subtly watching as Niles put on his dark blue suit. It was the first time she'd ever seen him wearing a suit, and while the dark blue material did bring out the color of his eyes, he seemed removed from the man she'd known these past several months.

He caught her looking at him and winked. Jasmine looked away, blushing. _No, Niles is the man I know._

The time to leave was drawing near, and soon they had left the hotel and headed to Frasier's apartment.

* * *

Once they arrived, Niles felt his heart lurch at the site of his brother in a black tuxedo, once again preparing himself to be wed. "Oh, there you are, Niles. So, how do I look?" Frasier asked.

Niles shrugged. "You look ready. Where's Roz?"

"She's at her place for the time being. We'll meet at the church in about half an hour." Frasier said, checking his watch. "It's insane, but I'm actually nervous!"

Niles smiled. "Oh, Frasier, what's to be nervous about this time around? It's _Roz_."

The older man nodded. "I know. If I screw this one up, I'll never forgive myself."

"No worries, Frasier. It will be a wonderful day."

Frasier still looked nervous, but slightly more at ease. Jasmine poked Niles in the ribs as she took a seat on the main couch of the room. "You look beautiful _ma cherie_," Frasier said as he kissed her hand.

_"Ah, merci!_ Do not fear for the wedding, Frasier. She loves you."

Frasier nodded. "I know she does, that's what makes me even more worried!"

They shared a laugh over it as Martin entered the living room. "Oh, good, you're both here."

"Hello dad," Niles greeted him. "Can you believe it? Another wedding!"

Martin shrugged. "I'm just looking forward to a daughter in-law I can get along with, I- oh, no offense, boys."

Niles shook his head. "It's all right, dad. I was just thinking the same thing. Even I prefer Roz over Lilith or Maris."

Jasmine shrugged absently, not knowing the history of Lilith in the Crane family. "I think you look handsome, Martin." She said, her English was very careful.

Martin smiled at her. "Thanks. I don't have much of a reason to dress up, but I'll always be there in a suit for my son's wedding."

Niles swallowed, nervous about the implication of his father's words. Despite that he cared for her, Niles didn't see himself marrying Jasmine or any other woman; he'd sworn off the notion of marriage for at least a few years. Maybe it was selfish, but he wanted to remain relatively unattached. He'd found that he liked being alone as much as he enjoyed Jasmine's company.

Jasmine only smiled at Marin's comment, but had nothing to say in return. Niles hoped his father hadn't put the idea in her head.

"Oh, hey." Niles looked up to see Freddy come in from the kitchen, a soda can in hand. He smiled at his nephew, only to see that the boy's attention rested solely on Jasmine.

Could Niles complain that she was too beautiful?

Before he could wonder at it much longer, it was time to head to the church for Frasier's wedding.

* * *

They all split up once entering the church; Frasier had his other guests to greet while Niles, Martin and Freddy found themselves at the bar. Three generations of Crane men, discussing the various stages of their lives. Niles explained about the job he'd found that had led him to find Jasmine, and the life they had in Paris. Obviously he neglected to mention the fact of their relationship being based mostly on the physical, though something told him both his father and nephew were on to him.

As for Jasmine herself, she had been looking for the powder room and had accidentally stepped into the bridal room. Roz, recognizing her at the door had waved her in. "Hey, Jasmine, what are you doing here?"

"I was searching for the restroom. I'm sorry, I'll go back-"

"What? No way, get back here, you can help me."

There were several other women in the room, all of them flitting around Roz like bees around a great white flower. One was fluffing the bridal veil, another was preparing her makeup and hair, while another seemed to be bustling the dress. Jasmine didn't want to be in the way, but she thought she would come off as rude if she didn't accept the invitation.

"You look beautiful today."

Roz rolled her eyes. "Thanks, I mean you only get married once, right? At least, I better only have to get married once! This whole thing has been exhausting- I'm not going through it again."

"It's been difficult?"

"It's been a pain in the ass! The caterers, the guest list, the flowers...it's all worth it though. When the party is over, it'll just be me and Frasier, we'll be with Martin and Alice...it's going to be great."

There was a genuine love in Roz's voice which made Jasmine's eyes tear up, though she wasn't sure why. She hardly knew the woman, or Frasier, but all the same she felt a deep swell of happiness to be there on their wedding day.

"Roz, here, it's almost time. I have your boquet."

Jasmine turned to find a lovely brunette woman with a striking English accent. The woman appeared about the same age as Roz, possibly a few years younger, and was dressed as a bridesmaid in a deep blue dress.

Roz seemed nervous for a moment, but then shook it off and cleared her throat. "Hey, thanks Daphne. This is Jasmine, a new friend."

Daphne turned her attention to her and Jasmine realized just who Daphne was. _Niles's woman!_

"Hello." Jasmine shook the woman's hand and lowered her eyes. "I know you're getting ready, I'll go find my seat."

She left the bridal room and headed for the sactuary of the church.

Daphne raised a brow at Roz. "Well that was strange. I haven't met her before, Roz. Is she one of your cousins?"

Roz shook her head, deciding then and there that she should be the one to explain who Jasmine was to Daphne. "Daphne, sit with me for a second. I know he probably wanted to have some big reveal, but I might as well tell you now."

"Roz, what's going on? Something earth-shattering?"

"No, it's just that I'd rather not have any scenes at my wedding- I plan to only do this thing once, and I'm not going to allow anything to go wrong. Jasmine is Niles's girlfriend. He brought her home with him, they've been here all week."

Daphne frowned. "Dr. Cr- Niles has come back? I don't have to ask why no one told me."

Roz put her hand over her friend. "No one blames you for him leaving. Niles is a grown man and he made the choice to have things end the way they did."

"How has he been? I know Dr. Crane must've kept in touch, has he been well?" Daphne asked, a concern growing in her heart.

Roz shrugged. "Niles has been fine I guess. I mean, he speaks French and he landed a job so I suppose he's been doing all right. Frasier never said anything to make me think Niles was in trouble or anything like that."

"And he's got himself a girlfriend? That's good, I'm happy that he's found someone after...well, you know. Everyone should have someone special. Do you think she's made him happy?"

Roz blinked, not expecting the question. Carefully, she answered. "I think she does. They're a weird fit, I think. She's so much younger than him, and Niles is, well, he's _Niles_, but they seem happy from what I've seen so far."

"I hope they are. He needs someone. He needed me, but I just couldn't...oh, don't listen to me. I'm being silly, as usual. I want whatever is best for him."

Roz gave her friend a soft, sad smile. "Are you sure?"

"Of course I'm sure. What kind of question is that? You don't think I've been hoping he's been miserable, moping around for me, do you? That'd be a horrible thing to hope for!"

Roz shook her head. "No, honey, that's not what I meant. I just...well, none of us were ever clear on what happened that night."

"I know. There was so much..." Daphne shrugged. "I've never stopped thinking about him. I missed him every bit as much as his brother and father, though I wasn't able to show it. I've only ever wanted to see him happy."

Roz nodded. "I know. Maybe he only brought her here to boost up his ego, maybe they're not serious. Who knows? You two need to talk."

Daphne let out a laugh. "Oh, goodness, what could I possibly say to him? We haven't spoken since that night, and that he's been here a week and hasn't tried to contact me should tell you enough to know he doesn't want to speak to me. He's a good man, always has been. He's here for his brother's wedding, not me. Today is about you and Dr. Crane, that's where the focus should be."

Daphne reached out and hugged her friend. "You look beautiful, Roz. You couldn't be marrying a better man. I'll see you out there."

With that, Daphne kissed Roz on the cheek and stepped out of the bridal chamber, leaving Roz to wonder if she'd just ruined the day for everyone.

* * *

To the joy and relief of everyone, the wedding ceremony went wonderfully. Frasier and Roz married, a joining of friends. Niles was very happy for them both but his happiness for them was undercut by concern for Jasmine. She'd been slightly distracted during the ceremony but wouldn't explain why. Niles would've just shrugged it off, expecting an explanation later on, but something was nagging the back of his mind.

The guests rose, all following the bride and groom who were heading out to for the reception.

Niles held fast to Jasmine's hand. "Are you all right, Jas? You look worried."

His slender blonde lover shook her head. "No, I'm fine."

He smiled to reassure her. "Come on, Jas. I know you better than that. Tell me."

Jasmine tightened her hold on his hand. "Your woman is here."

"What?"

"Your Daphne. I met her in the bridal room. Tall, brunette, English. She was a bridesmaid, didn't you see her?"

Niles shook his head. No, he had barely glanced away from Frasier and Roz. He blinked in slight surprise. The old Niles would've been able to spot Daphne from miles away but he hadn't even noticed her in the same room! He reeled to think that the impossible might have happened, that he had fallen out of love.

"No, I didn't see her."

"Don't lie to me, Niles! She is the reason you brought me here, how could you not have noticed her? You were so in love it almost killed you, and now you don't even see her?" Jasmine wished she could explain why she was suddenly so upset; she could have written it off as being tired, the emotions connected with the wedding or homesickness, but she knew she'd only be lying to herself.

Niles framed his hand over her shoulders to keep her calm. "Jasmine, please. No, I did not see her. I don't know why I...let's just go to the reception." He finished lamely. They were alone now in the sanctuary of the church.

"Niles, do you love her still?"

He paused at the question. "I thought I did. Now I'm not so sure. I didn't feel the same way when I saw her in the restaurant. I don't think I feel the same way now."

She gingerly touched his face. "And how do you feel?"

He shook his head and kissed her palm. "I feel...free from all that I once was." He laughed slightly. "It's a good feeling. Come, Jasmine. I want to dance with you."

Niles lead Jasmine from the sanctuary and into the reception hall, where Frasier and Roz were already nearing the end of their first dance as husband and wife. Quickly, they took their seats at the reserved family table and held hands underneath the table like a pair of teenagers.

Jasmine's sharp eyes caught Daphne across the dance floor at another table. "You must speak with her, Niles. To close the door on your past here."

He thought her phrasing was elegant, but he wasn't sure how he could approach Daphne or what on earth he could say to her, especially on his brother's wedding day! He took her hand. "I brought you here to show everyone that I'd moved on, but I don't have to anymore. Not if it hurts you."

"You should go see her, and I'll wish the best for you, so long as you come back to me once it's over."

Niles shook his head. "It's strange. I'd planned this for so long in my mind and now that we're down to it, I don't have any idea what to say." He leaned forward and kissed her soundly. "I'll go talk to her, Jasmine, but I will come back. I owe you that much."

His heart was thudding rapidly now as he left the table, heading out to the loud, crowded dance floor in search of Daphne. He saw Frasier and Roz dancing, and near them Freddy and Alice were dancing as well. Niles frowned slightly to see that Daphne was no longer at the table.

His shoulder was bumped and he turned to find his father with Daphne in his arms! His eyes widened and he took a step back out of surprise, and Daphne did the same. "Dr. Crane."

"Daphne, I-"

Martin raised his brows and cleared his throat. "I think I'll grab a drink, and leave you two kids to it."

Neither of them paid much attention as the older man left them; rather, they took the time to absorb the sight of each other, the first time to see each other in over a year. Daphne was just as strikingly beautiful as she'd been the first night they'd met and the last they'd seen each other.

Likewise, Daphne found herself transfixed; a change had occurred in this man, it was something she could feel. She didn't know how to describe it. The younger Dr. Crane was standing taller, he seemed more confident somehow, more aware and in control. It was attractive, she could easily admit, and she felt a kick in her chest to see him again. Here he was, stronger and more sure, and back with his family.

She'd blamed herself after his departure, the guilt unbearable. If only she'd known his real reason for leaving!

"Dr. Crane, when did-"

He glanced at something behind her and then met her eyes. "Let's talk somewhere else."

Daphne allowed him to lead her out of the reception hall and into the hallway, away from the crowd, the music, and the eyes of Jasmine. He discreetly closed the doors behind them, shutting out the distractions of their friends and family. Daphne swallowed, feeling a heavy apprehension to know that they were alone for the first time in over a year, since the eve of her wedding.

Slowly, Niles turned back to her. For a few moments all they could do was stare and linger in the uncomfortable silence.

Breaking again from his old self, Niles decided to initiate. "It's good to see you again, Daphne."

"It's wonderful to see you, Dr. Crane."

His former title rankled. "I...please, Daphne, it's Niles now. Only Niles."

"You've given up being a doctor?"

He shook his head. "Not exactly, no. I still have my license, I just haven't been in practice. But that's not what we're really talking about."

"No, it's not."

"Daphne, the night I-"

"Do you hate me?"

Niles started. "What? Hate you? No, never that."

"I never meant to hurt you, it was just too much, and I was afraid..."

Feeling a surge of compassion, Niles reached for her and lead her over to a pair of chairs. His hands did not tingle as they had whenever he'd touched her before. He felt no maddening, desperate lust with her now. Only a concern, a tender protectiveness. He had her sit down and then pulled a chair over so that he could sit close to her. "Daphne, no, no, I don't hate you for what happened between us. I...there was so much that went wrong that night. Really, there was no much that went wrong for years before that."

"I'm sorry I hadn't been able to see it."

"No, I'm sorry that I wasn't strong enough to either ignore my feelings or to tell you. I shouldn't have told you, but so many things were standing in the way." Niles said.

Daphne looked up from their entwined hands. "What things?"

Niles let himself laugh a bit at her question. There were hundreds of excuses he'd invented for his failures, but there was only one true reason that she had never known: he'd been terrified of her rejection. To see her as a friend had been better than not seeing her at all. "Daphne, I was married when we met, and then the divorce was so...no, no, those are idiot excuses. I never told you because I didn't want to lose you."

"Lose me?"

"There was so much between us that I didn't think I stood a chance. Rather than putting you in a position where you felt you had to leave, I kept quiet. I couldn't stop the way I was feeling, though. I grew to love you more and more, to the point that every time I came over to Frasier's apartment, it was to see you, not him."

Daphne felt her eyes tear up at his words of past devotion. "I don't know how I never saw the truth. I was angry with you the last time we were together; I felt like everyone else knew but me, that you'd only been my friend as a way to get to me. I didn't know it was the way you said."

Niles shook his head. "I never should have let you think that. I never wanted to disrespect you that way."

"It should have been me that left. Your brother was hurt most of all when you went away. Roz was there for him."

Niles reached forward to embrace her. "Daphne, I didn't leave because of you. I left because of me, what I'd become."

"What do you mean, Dr. Cr- ah, Niles?" She asked, catching herself. "You've always been wonderful. Charming, smart, sweet."

"And always under some woman's heel." He said. "I had lost myself before I ever met you, Miss Moon. As my feelings grew for you, and after that last night, I could see myself clearly for the first time in years. I was weak and dependent on my wives for strength. I was so wrapped up in these meaningless pursuits, I was just unhappy. Daphne, I had to get away from everything to get back to myself. Can you understand that?"

She nodded. "Yes, I can. I just wish things had ended differently between us. I missed you, you know. I missed everything about you."

He shook his head. "I missed you too, Daphne. But time has a way of clearing things."

Her grip tightened on his hand. "Another life, maybe."

His eyes held hers and he nodded. "Another life."

Niles leaned forward and kissed Daphne, first on the cheek and then on the lips. It was soft and warm, a kiss for all that they were to each other in the past. Distantly, Niles remembered her taste from the night of their dance; she tasted hot, sweet and all woman. Intoxicating as she was, Niles ended the kiss and stood up with her.

They parted then, returning to his brother's wedding feeling fulfilled and happy that there was no animosity, no hurt feelings. There was only relief now, and a vague happiness that things were finally resolved between them. They were happy and content with the way things were.

Niles returned to the head table where Jasmine had been chatting with his nephew. Her eyes lighted when she saw him. "Niles, how are things?"

He took her hands in his and kissed her palms. "Everything is fine."

She paused before asking the question that weighed so heavily on her heart. "Niles, will you come back with me?"

He nodded and smiled. "Yes, Paris is waiting for us. But first, Jasmine, I have a request."

She grinned at him, coming back to her vibrant, playful self. "Anything, Niles."

He took her hand and lead her to stand. "I want to dance."

"Just a dance?"

"A few dances, and then back to our room." He murmered against her lips between kisses.

"And then back to our city?"

"Yes. Back to Paris, back to another life."

"Are you happy with me?"

Niles nodded. "I'm happy with myself when I'm with you. For the first time in years." He kissed her again. "Come, Jasmine, let's dance."


End file.
